The TV Party Network
The TV Party Network Comedy Night Done Right This Block Airs On Monday Bob's Burgers (Anime Style) 8:00 P.M. Seinfeld 8:30 P.M. Chop Shop'd 9:00 P.M. ﻿ Must See TV This Block Airs On Tuesday The Critic (Anime Style) 7:30 P.M. Top Gear: Mobius 8:00 P.M. Tuesday Night Live 9:30 P.M. ﻿ Animation Domination This Block Airs On Wednesday Back To The Future: The Anime Series 8:00 P.M. Sonic X: Metarex Wars 8:30 P.M. Sonic the Hedgehog (New Show) 9:00 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 9:30 P.M. The Show Full of Stupidity 10:00 P.M. Operation Prime Time This Block Airs On Thursday The Pirates 7:00 P.M. Thicker Than Waters 8:00 P.M. Behind The Laughter 8:30 P.M. The Soul Mass Transit System 9:00 P.M. ﻿ TGIF ﻿This Block Airs On Friday UpscAlien in Da House 7:00 P.M. Ya Hoo! 7:30 P.M. Law And Order : Elevator Inspectors Unit 8:30 P.M. McGarnigle 9:30 P.M. Single Female Lawyer 10:00 P.M. Police Cops 10:30 P.M. Sonic SatAM Remake 11:00 P.M. Nack and Psycho 11:30 P.M. ﻿ I Love Saturday Night This Block Airs On Saturday Futurama 6:30 P.M. Ed, Edd, n Eddy Highschool 7:00 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 7:30 P.M. The Love Boat : The Anime Series 8:00 P.M. Any Given Sunday This Block Air On Sunday Toolin' Around 7:00 P.M. Taxicab Conversations 7:30 P.M. Iron Cook 8:30 P.M. MCIS 9:30 P.M. Sonic Underground Remake 10:30 P.M. ﻿ Secret Stash This Block Airs On The Weekend Sonic Underground Remake 12:00 A.M. Nack and Psycho 12:30 A.M. Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 1:00 A.M. Sonic X: Twisted Remake 2:00 A.M. ﻿ Adult Swim This Block Airs Monday To Friday Sonic X: Twisted Remake 12:00 Midnight Sonic Underground Remake 12:30 A.M. Nack and Psycho 1:00 A.M. Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 1:30 A.M. Programming All In The Family 1999 All My Circuits The Adventures Of Mighty Plumber An, Ann N Anny Angry Dad Animal Survivor Back To The Future: The Anime Series Behind The Laughter Bob's Burgers (Anime Style) Carly X Carnival of the Stars Chop Shop'd Cop Department COPS In Springfield Crazy Taxi : The Anime Series The Critic (Anime Style) Ed, Edd, n Eddy Highschool Ed, Edd n Eddy Z Ethnic Mismatch Comedy #644! Futurama Glenn Martin, DDS (Anime Style) Good Game: Spawn Point Inside Football Today Invader Zim (Anime Style) Iron Cook King Of The Hill (Anime Style) Knightboat Kret, ʇǝɹʞ 'n Kr.Y Late Night with Humorbot 5.0 Las Mobius Law And Order : Elevator Inspectors Unit Lifestyles of the Very Good The Love Boat : The Anime Series McGarnigle MCIS Me Wantee Nack and Psycho The Pirates Police Cops Robot Rumble Radioactive Man The Scary Door School Lazlo Seinfeld Single Female Lawyer Sim City The Simpsons Skinner And The Superintedent Sonic GT Sonic High School Sonic Satam-X Sonic the Hedgehog (animated series) Sonic the Hedgehog (New Show) Sonic SatAM Remake Sonic Underground Mini Show Sonic Underground Remake Sonic X: Metarex Wars Sonic X Next Gen Sonic X: Regenerrated Sonic X Remake Sonic X: Twisted Remake The Show Full of Stupidity The Soul Mass Transit System Springfield Heights 9-2-1 Super Smash Bros (Anime Series) Taxicab Conversations Thicker Than Waters Total Nutty Island Top Gear: Mobius Toolin' Around Tuesday Night Live UpscAlien in Da House VGNFL Monday Night Football Ya Hoo! Former Shows VGNRL Saturday Night Football Feb 2011-Mar 2011 Futurama (Anime Style)'' Feb 2011-Mar 2011'' Replaced By Normal Futurama The Simpsons (Anime Style) Feb 2011-Mar 2011 Replaced By Normal The Simpsons Seinfeld : The Anime Series Feb 2011-Apr 2011﻿ Talk to the Hand Feb 2011-May 2011 Ended after a few episodes. Upcoming Programes Don't Go There The Bohring World of Niels Bohr Happy Smile Super Challenge Family Wish Show Touch the Stove Tied to a Bear Rock Bottom Has-Been Celebrity Poker The Grand Nationals of Sand Castle Building Preview Show Curling for Loonies America's Funniest Tornadoes America's Most Armed and Dangerous All-Star Boxing Battling Seizure Robots The Essence of Elzar The Real World: The Sun The Bender Show I'm Sonic The Hedgehog And You're Not VGAFL Games Sonic the Hedgehog (2011 TV series) X-Play Good Game Cheers Sonic Underground 2 Amy Rose & the Looney Tunes Phineas and Ferb: Forever Summer Banjo and Conker Tales Kingdom Hearts (Anime Series) The New Adventures of Ren and Stimpy Sheep in the Big City Frasier Friends Charmy Bee (animated series) Disney's Perry the Platypus (Agent P) Hi Hi Puffy AmiYumi Static X TV Party Network Shorts *Scruffy The Janitor *"Weird Al" Yankovic In BrainFreeze ﻿ TV Party Network Movies *Bartman Returns *Bartman Forever *Bartman and Houseboy *The Dark Dude *The Simpsons Movie (Anime Style) *"The Krusty the Clown Story: Booze, Drugs, Guns, Lies, Blackmail, and Laughter!" *Cards *Super Smash Bros. in Paris: The Movie *Super Smash Bros. Go Wild *Dude, Where's My Pepsi *A Close Shaving *Look Who's Oinking *Abe Lincoln: Pet Detective *Bus! The Movie *Diet Coke: The Movie *Editor-in-Chimp *Ernest Cuts the Cheese *Ernest Goes Somewhere Cheap *Fat Suit *My Baby Is an Ugly Man *Quizblorg, Quizblorg *The Return of the Pink Panther Returns *They Call Me Mr. Pibb *Death Wish IX *American Boneheads: A Day in the Life of Springfield Elementary *Do You Want Lies With That? *Locker Room Towel Fights: The Blinding of Larry Driscoll *Bright Lights, Beef Jerky *All My Circuits: The Movie *How Beige Was My Jacket *Moe Better Booze *You're in the Matrix, Charlie Brown *Man Getting Hit by Football *Soccer Mummy *3 Fast 3 Furious *Truckosaurus: The Movie *McBain *McBain II *McBain III *McBain IV: Fatal Discharge *McBain V: The Final Chapter *McBain: You Have the Right to Remain Dead *McBain: Let's Get Silly *Human Cop *Charlie's Angels III: The Search for Charlie's Gold *Coilette: The Calculon Story Availability The TV Party Network Is Available On Sonic Cable﻿ Schedule The TV Party Network Schedule Category:Fake Channels Category:Channels